Undisclosed Passions
by evermorelove9
Summary: Carlisle faces the hardest decision of his eternal life. Should he ignore his strong desires and duty to keep his family intact or pursue his one true, forbidden love... and will he reciprocate?
1. Chapter 1

Undisclosed Passions

An Edward and Carlisle Love Story

Carlisle was facing the hardest decision of his life. To suck or not to suck? For decades, since _he_ came into his life, his life had changed; he still had to decide whether it was in a good or bad way. Probably bad. The thought of his glistening skin in the mid-day sun, as he drained that doe dry made Carlisle's groin feel strange and his corduroy trousers all too tight. _No, but this is wrong!_ It had to be. He loved Esme, she was his mate and his thoughts towards young Edward were wrong and were sure to destroy the family. He had to hold in his primal desires, his strong urges to devour sexy Eddie.

Again, his trousers became tighter – too tight. He shifted uncomfortably in his desk chair and turned away from the shame building inside of him. _It was too much. _His pale, long fingers drifted to his stiffening bulge and he cupped it unable to help himself. Edward consumes him. He could not contain himself. Just like that night when he turned the boy, he had felt the pulsing desire spread through him. He had claimed him then, but he could not claim him now. Strong fingers tugged at the zip concealing his pulsing member, and he touched the smooth shaft with shaking hands. His head was glistening with the sweet nectar of desire. Again, he thought about Edward. About Edward's strong fingers as he caressed the keys of the piano, of Edward's flexing shoulders as he gripped his prey. What he wouldn't give to be his prey.

The image of Edward pouncing wildly on him made his hand move faster. Edward's teeth sinking into his neck. His beautiful eyes gazing viciously into his own eyes as the young vampire consumes him.

Carlisle came.

And so did the shame.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Bella was trying to have sex again. I wasn't really feeling it. Sure, her body was banging and yeah, that whole "singing blood" thing was a huge turn on, but the little fella wasn't playing ball. It hadn't been for a while really. Not since we got back together. Not since that mutt Jacob had started following her around like a lost puppy. Literally. In those months of solitude, I had begun to think about things. Revaluate. And some strange things had begun to develop. Feelings that I didn't want to admit, not to myself and definitely not to the only one who mattered.

I'm sure this was just a phase. _He_ had been there for me during the hardest times of my life, including when I was apart from Bella and my world was crumbling at my feet. Carlisle… Carlisle who was so important to me. It felt wrong to have these thoughts given that most of us, except for Esme, saw Carlisle as a father figure. He was so nurturing and loving and I'm sure if he knew about these ungodly thoughts, he would most certainly drift away from me. I didn't want that to happen. I _couldn't_ have that happen.

Carlisle was… _everything._

_Edward, what are you thinking? This is so wrong, you love Bella!_

_Do I? _

The thought came immediately after and I squashed it. I couldn't think this. It was immoral. And I feared deeply already for my soul. I looked at the topless girl before me as she waited patiently for me to come closer, to embrace her, and I didn't feel anything. Limp.

I shook my head and gestured towards Bella, averting my eyes from her wanting and off-putting flesh. "Cover yourself Bella. You know it won't work."

Nothing would cure me of this infliction. This deep aching need to touch Carlisle. I felt sick because of it, but it didn't make me love and want him less. What I wanted – needed – didn't even bear thinking about, but it was all I could think about. Day and night. Night and day.

Bella looked down. I stayed quiet. I had been quite harsh towards her and now I felt that I needed to give her some time. I couldn't help it though. She was relentless and it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. All she wanted these days was to get down and dirty with me and it made me feel used… and cheap. Carlisle never made me feel this way. He looked at me with so much love and respect and I wanted, no, I needed that. I was tired of feeling like an object, like the only thing that mattered was my strong, sexy body.

Carlisle loved my mind.

But I fear he didn't love it the way I wanted him to.

Bella looked up again and her eyes were glistening with tortured tears. _Great, you asshole. See what you did?_

"Edward…" she said in a shaky voice "do you not want me? Do you not love me anymore?"

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN. Stay tuned. Leave loads of reviews. Readers are my life! 5ever peoples - PEACE OUT!**


End file.
